breathe
by juliette'sakuta ryusei
Summary: Kurapikaが大邸宅のNostradeに戻らないので、蛍光悲しみが悪化


ネオンはわびしくヨークシンのホテルのバルコニーで土オークション以来2ヶ月だった、と彼女のボディーガードのどれも彼女を迎えに戻っていませんでした。それは街で暴れギャングについてのニュースが本当であることでしょうか？お父さんはどうですか？彼は無事ですか突然、彼女は前に持っていなかった懸念は、彼女を埋めるように見えた。彼女は他の人の を意識するようになりました突然のすべては自分以外の何人かの人々は、彼女の気まぐれ、彼女の素材の喜びがあった。

彼女は彼女の目の隅に形成さ涙に気づかないようだった。その涙は誰も彼女のためになかったこともない恐怖も怒りました。それは前に思いやりをされていないため、ひっそりとこの瞬間に彼らの墓の中に横たわっていたかもしれない他の人のために、自分のために の多くだった。それらは、損失の涙だった。

彼女はここに滞在しますどのくらいの期間、このエレガントな部屋の壁もないが言うことができる。お金が問題になることはありませんので、彼女は、いつまでもここにとどまることができる。誰かが彼女のために来るまで外出しない：彼女は外出したかったんだけど、どのように彼女はイライザの強い言葉を思い出した。それまでは、彼女も電話を拾うことやドアを開くために恐れて、PUT滞在していた。それは彼女がこの時点で、彼女のために来て誰かの希望を失っていた事実だが、彼女はまた、チャンスを取るとドアを開けたくありませんでした。

"誰かを上に来てください。"彼女も彼女のボディーガードの名前を覚えていなかったのでネオンは飲み込んだ。もちろん、彼女は前にガードの頭部、Daltzorneが、盗賊に殺されたことを知っていたが、何か他の人はどうですか？ Daltzorneが消えたときに引き継いだまたあのハンサムな男は誰でしたか？彼女は覚えていないことができますどのように来る？たぶん私は夢中になるだろう、と彼女は思った。彼らが迎えに来るときme.I 'が乱心しているでしょう。

彼女は上げ足で彼女の頭を和解し、泣いた。 " .why私をここに残して？"初めて、ネオンNorstradは単独と空でした。

〜*〜

Neonは彼女の目を開けたように、少しフリルピンクの髪は、震える指でとかした。それは本当だろうか？彼女の電話は実際に鳴っていた！電話が横たわっていた机に向かってスクランブル、彼女はfumblingly接続されたを開けた。

" ？"

"ネオン様？"声はおなじみの、まだわからないようだった。ネオンは震えた。これは彼女の後だった連中の一人だった場合はどうなります？

"あなたは誰ですか？"彼女は、何を言うべきかわからないのはほとんど聞いた。

そのネオンはそれが敵であっても、話すだろう祈っている間の声は沈黙していた。 "それは私だ"との声がついに言った。 "Kurapica。"

Kurapica。それはガードの新しい上司だった。シロップのように甘いように、救済はネオンに泳いだ。 "Kurapicaは！私はあなたから聞いてとても嬉しいです"と、彼女は彼女の涙を抑え切れずに流れて、噴出。

"アヌ、ネオン様。あなたがそこに大丈夫ですか？誰もがあなたと一緒にありますか？"懸念のヒントがKurapicaの声で格式によってマスクされていませんでした。

ネオン、一度にわ っと泣き出した。 "彼らはすべてKurapica、消えています！"彼女は言った。 "彼らは外出しないように私に言っていませんし、私はそれ以来、ここに滞在しています私と私の食べ物や服がちょうどホテルの管理から来ている誰もコール。"彼女は一瞬、彼女の唇を噛んだ。 "ここから私を離れて 。私はお父さんを見てみたい！"

"私は私のためしばらくお待ちくださいます。私はできるだけ早く来るようにしようとするでしょう。"

"Kurapica！"

"はい？"

"あなたが来る私を 、"ネオンはほとんど嘆願、と述べた。

沈黙は優柔不断でその声をカバーする、再び来た。最後に、彼は答えた。 "はい、私は約束します。"

"ああ、ありがとう！"彼は呼ばれるように、彼は、すぐにハン グアップ、ネオンは彼女の孤独に戻ってもう一度あった。

〜*〜

風が彼のコートをリッピングとしてKuruta一族の唯一のメンバーはすぐに大股。どのようにそれらの人々も、彼らの居場所を彼女に知らせることなく、ホテルの部屋で一人の少女を残すことができる？それでも、彼は静かに上司に通知することは本当に不可能になるので、それらのほとんどが死んでいたと考えた。彼はどのように悲観的と彼の上司を怖がって、その部屋の中に閉じ込められ、感じるだろう想像した眉はしかめ。なぜ彼女は誰を呼び出していませんでした？

ホテルでは、特にヨークシンオークションと幻影旅団とその事件の後、かなり空でした。 Kurapicaがたくさん早く彼の記憶を得た場合にのみ、彼は少し前にここに来ていただろう。急いで、彼は彼の上司が泊まっていた部屋への階段を駆け上がった。彼は即座にノックを忘れ、彼は常に持っていたスペアキーでドアを開けた。

〜*〜

彼女はそのヒンジのドアがバタンと閉まる音を聞いてネオンの暗い目は開いて飛んだ。座って、毛布の下にカール、彼女はおなじみの姿を見たように、使いやすさのため息をさせる、彼女の生徒たちが、部屋の暗い影に調整できます。

"ネオン様。"

"Kurapica！"彼女はベッドの縁の上に彼女の足を振って、彼女の救世主に走った。彼女はこのような touchのように抱きしめてくれる人がいたのでそれはとても長くなっていた..

Kurapicaは彼の手を安心させるように彼女の肩を撫で、彼の胸とすすり泣きの女の子がリーンましょう。彼はこのような時に何ができますか？それは、誰かを慰めるために彼に非常に厄介でした。彼はすべての女の子のうちのなだめるような誰かを、経験したことがなかった。震えて、彼は彼女が戻ってより緊密に彼を抱きしめ、彼の心臓の鼓動が速くビートを獲得し、彼女の周りに腕を置いた。

"ありがとうございますありがとうございますありがとうございます。"彼女が唱え続けた。 "私はそれが私にとっては終わりだと思った。私が取得したいが、私はできない...電話は私がcall.Iでもドアのノブを回すことはできません誰にも連絡しないだろう。"

Kurapicaは静かにうなずき、ドアに向かって見た。彼はそれを入力したとき、彼は何かを感じていた。それはネンによって守られているのだろうか？それはイライザと他の人がドアとネンと通信装置を守っている可能性があります。もしそうなら、なぜネオンは、それらを開くことができないのですか？彼はあご下のカールのピンクのマスに見下ろした。それはある ？

ネオンは彼女の赤い目を拭い、チェーン装備者を尊敬していた。 "私はあなたが私のために戻って来てくれてうれしい"と、彼女はささやいた。 "それはここにあった怖い話。"

"私はネオン様、知っている。" Kurapicaの手が彼女の髪をとかし。彼は彼女のどこかで損失を感じていた。彼女のネンが目立つから、存在しないに変わっていた。しかめっ面、彼はネン を吸収して、コピーすることができます一人だけのことを考えた。 "たぶん、あなたはネオン様、今は寝るべきである"とKurapicaは言った。

"しかし、私は家に帰りたい！"ネオンはKurapica袖を掴んで言った。 "お父さんは私の心配をすることができる！"

いいえ、ネオンサイン、あなたのお父さんは彼が逝ってしまったために、心配することはできません。 "ネオンさん。私はあなたが今眠るば、明日あなたを家に連れていくことを約束します。" Gugenkaユーザーは、最悪の事態に自分自身を準備しました。さておき、かんしゃくを起こしやすいことから、この少女は懸命に頭である可能性があります。

しかし、ネオンはうなずいて彼を驚かせた。 " は大丈夫、行かないのだろうか？"

"あなたが寝ている間に私は、私は見てませんよ。"

"約束？"

"私は約束します。"

ネオンは、もう一度彼女のベッドに歩み寄りとKurapicaは毛布で彼女をカバーすることができました。若い男は、ベッドの近くにアームチェアに座って、ネオンは父親に会うことを要求したときに明日は何をすべきかを考えました。彼がネオンの方向scuffling音を聞いたとき、それはほんの数分を持っていた。立ったまま、彼は少女の上にチェックした。

彼女はようKurapicaと彼の思考を邪魔しない彼女のすすり泣きをマッフルしようとすると、泣いていた。穏やかな圧搾はKurapicaの心を突か。彼女はその時以来、彼女の感情を隠していましたか？

"ネオン様。"

ネオンは、最大ギュッと急いで彼女の目を拭った。 "ああ、あなたは目を覚まし、ごめん ました。"

"なぜ泣いているの？" Kurapica素直には言いました。彼はそのように要求していない場合はもちろん、、ネオンは、それを彼らの議論に要する時間に関係なく、否定しないであろう。

ネオンは首を横に振った。 "ミー？ .I 、私は雷を怖がっています。"

。 Kurapicaは思った。 "あなたがする必要はありません、私はここにいます。"

彼女のボディーガードからの優しい言葉は、完全にNorstrad少女を元に戻したと涙が新たに流入した。 "ネオン"。 Kurapicaはベッドの端に座って、瞬時に、ネオンは、彼に傾いていた。

"私は怖い..ので、怖い。"彼女はすすり泣き。 "お父さんは が死んでいる。" Kurapicaは身震いした。ネオンは、すでに知っていた？彼は本能的に近づいてネオンを引っ張った。

"あなたは死んでいない、私は死んでいないよ。私たちは一緒にいる"とKurapicaは彼女の耳にcrooned。

"私を放置しないでください、お願いします"雷が再びrumbledとしてネオンは目を閉じた。 "私は一人になりたくない。"彼女は引き離さと毛布を抱きしめた。 "を参照してください、我々はこの大きな 'tは私を残して共有することができます。"

Kurapicaはなく義務付ける何もできませんでした。

〜*〜

Kurapicaはネオンのシャンプーの香りに吸い込んだ。唯一のネオンは、彼は彼女の横に寝ることを主張していなかったなら、彼は肘掛け椅子に快適になる。彼が義務付けられていなかっただけなら、彼は今では奇妙な感じされないであろう。彼は前に厳しいネオン週間とは対照的に、彼女は、見てどのように壊れやすいと哀れなのは、彼女が寝ている間に、彼女は彼の胸に寄りかかったようなネオンがどんな感じなのか暖かいの思考をオフ敬遠として彼は目を閉じた。彼はしっかりと彼の目を閉じてスリープ状態にしようと、浮上から彼の中にあるものの感覚を消去します。

それは夜明けであった、とネオンは、彼女は彼女のそばにあるようなものを思い出したときにストレッチし始めて、彼女の目を開いた。ネオンは、ありがたいことに枕として腕を使って、Kurapicaに寄りかかった。彼は彼女に近づいたときに、なぜ彼女はこの奇妙な感じでしょうか？彼が話したときに失われた蝶のように彼女の心がばたつき、なんで？ネオンは、いくつかの未知の理由のためにわずかに顔を赤らめた。

彼女はKurapicaの睡眠形態を一瞥 に努めてまいりましたようにラブリーゴーストライターの前のユーザーが上向きに彼女の目を研が。彼女は運動のわずかな瞬間の問題がでKurapica目を覚ますだろうことを知っていたため彼女は、かき混ぜないあえて。彼女は彼女の首に彼の制服を着た呼吸を感じることができた、そして、彼女はまったく理由もなく静かに微笑んだ。彼女は突然、彼女は車の中にいくつかの時間前にこのホテルにラジオで聞いたあの曲を思い出した。おかしい彼女はこのような時に、そのことについて考える必要があります。

私はあなたと一緒にいる空気中に浮遊する魔法は私にその方法を取得感じることができる、私はあなたの顔に太陽光のダンスを見て、私はこれが一掃されていなかった。

ネオンは、そっと薄暗い部屋の中で、単なる雑音を歌った。間もなく、それは彼らが行く時間になりますが、ネオンは、最大取得したいようには思えない。

すべての私の思考はちょうど私があなたの腕だけフェードアウト全世界私はあなたの心の呼吸を 唯一のものに包まれて横たわっているときに風を一緒に設定しているようだった。

ネオンはKurapicaに彼女が近づいて引っ張って、腰で締めのグリップを感じた。でも、眠っている間に、彼はまだ彼女を守ることを考えると、ネオンは、考えただけで顔を赤らめた。これはどのように、彼女は殺人犯であることを告げていた人の、現時点では天使のように見える可能性がされているだろうか？

'私はあなたがちょうど私を見守って呼吸し、突然私はあなたに溶融している感じることができるコスベイビーを証明するために、左は何もありません、私たちが必要とするすべてがちょうどタッチゆっくりと着実なラッシュベビーに巻き込まれるようにされている方法ではありません私たちの愛は、ことになっている？私はあなたの息を感じることができる。

ネオンは彼女にスタンザを歌って自分の声を味わうように彼女の目の上に落ちるまつげましょう。これは、以下のように開催される、非常にすばらしいので、とても素敵に見えた。 Kurapicaがあるとき、誰が彼女を傷つけることができなかったかのように見えた。 は、彼女がこのように感じる ？それは、彼らが唯一の非常に短い時間のためにお互いを知っていたときに、これは、愛であることは可能ですか？

すべての壁は私が今まで感じていたそして、私が知っているとあなたは言葉の必要は今ありません知っているよりも近い崩れ落ちてきたように私が知っている方法で私の心は目覚めています。

はい、それは愛かもしれない。彼女は彼を愛することを学んでいたか、彼女は無意識のうちにやったかどうか、それは今は関係ありません。重要なことは、彼らが一緒にいるということである、と彼らは生きている。ネオンは、彼女が若い男が直面していると予想通りになるようにシフト、Kurapicaの目が開いて飛んだ。

"ネオン-SA。"ネオンは、指で彼を黙らせて、彼女は曲の残りのスタンザを歌ったとして、彼の頬に指を動かした。

'私はあなたがちょうど私を見守って呼吸し、突然私はあなたに溶融している感じることができるコスベイビーを証明するために、左は何もありません、私たちが必要とするすべてがちょうどタッチゆっくりと着実なラッシュベビーに巻き込まれるようにされている方法ではありません私たちの愛は、ことになっている？私はあなたの息を感じることができる。

以前より、彼はさらに愛らしい作るKurapicaの顔を彩っ恥ずかし赤面。ネオンは突然彼女がやったことを考えると、すぐに彼女の手を引いた。 "ごめんnasai.I。"

Kurapicaはすぐに彼女の手を捕まえて、それに対して彼の唇を押し付けた。

"Kurapica。"


End file.
